How Do You Cure Love Sickness?
by Lunar.Pixie
Summary: All Kurosaki Ichigo wanted out of high school was to graduate. Which was why he dreaded the idea of having to tutor the most popular girl in school, Kuchiki Rukia. (One-shot, OOC)
_**I know I'm supposed to be updating Of Lies and Engagement. And I will get to that! But here's a one-shot inspired and adapted from the manga one-shot, "Celeste Blue" by Sakura Amyuu. It is a really sweet and cute one-shot which I think you all should read as well!**_

 _ **Anywho, enjoy!**_

* * *

He just wanted to graduate.

Really, that's all he wanted to do in high school. Which was why he stayed away from everything that makes up the high school experience.

He avoided making friends and was cold to everyone, with the exception of Chad who was the only person in school he could tolerate. Rejected all invitations to social events like mixers, karaoke sessions, or festivals. Always chose the seat closest to back door so he could leave immediately when class ended. Even for the compulsory extra-curriculum activity, he chose the one with the least interaction with people and required the least time: Library Club.

Most of the time, no one even heard of a Kurosaki Ichigo until his name appears as one of the top ranking students in the Ranking Boards at the end of every semester.

And Ichigo liked it that way.

"Now that's the kind of girl I want to date! Wooo~!" Keigo announced as he openly drooled at the gathering of girls sitting under a tree for lunch. It was one of those times when Keigo comes – uninvited – to lunch with Chad and Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't bother to look and he knew exactly which girl he was talking about. It was Keigo's current obsession: The one and only Kuchiki Rukia.

"I heard," Keigo continued, squeezing in the space between Chad and Ichigo with his bento in hand, "she's still single. So I'm going to ask her out today!"

The orange-head gave him a disapproving "tsk" while Chad asked, "Isn't she a little... out of your league?"

"WHATTTTTTTT~~~ Chad! You finally spoke after all the lunches we have with each other and that's the FIRST thing you say to me~~?! How hurtfullllllll~!" He whined, bawling his eyes out.

Chad silently took out his handkerchief to offer it to Keigo.

Chad was right though. She was way out of anybody's league.

On top of that, she was everything Ichigo wasn't; Kuchiki Rukia was the centre of attention in everything.

She transferred to Karakura High School about a year ago. But even before she arrived, her name was already heard all around school. Speculations were thrown all over the place; how does she look like, what will her personality be like, where does she live, how will she come to school, why did she transfer here from that elite all-girls school?

True to the many rumours about her, she really was beautiful. Petite, but stunning. She had midnight black hair, cropped to a fashionable bob. Porcelain white skin. Dainty fingers. A cute button nose. And the biggest, brightest eyes. She stood tall – albeit her small stature – always looking elegantly confident; typical of someone from a rich aristocratic family, like hers. She even had the sweetest personality, always smiling and friendly, which made it easy for her to have a large following of friends and fans.

Naturally, she attracted even more attention after that. One would not be able to even keep count on the number of people who have already confessed their feelings to her.

To which she had rejected every one.

Unlike Ichigo, she was active in three different clubs; in dance, art and kendo. She excelled in every one; and was often called to perform on important events at school. Making her even more popular than she already was, even to other schools.

And that is why, instinctively, Ichigo didn't want any association whatsoever with this Kuchiki Rukia girl.

In fact, when he thought about it, he didn't like her very much.

"Let's go, Chad." Ichigo called, picking up his empty lunchbox, as he headed back to the classroom with Chad following after.

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, ICHIGOOOOOOO~~~~~"

-ooo-

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki, I need to see you two after class. For the rest of you, class dismissed."

Ichigo's perpetual scowl deepened as he remained seated in his seat while the rest of the class streamed past him.

"Kurosaki, could you come forward please." Ochi-sensei spoke before she turned her attention to Rukia. Ichigo stood up and began walking, rather begrudgingly, to the front. "Kuchiki, we've discussed about this before. And, I've decided that the person most suitable to coach you is Kurosaki."

"What?!" He almost yelled, if not for Ochi-sensei glaring at him with her laser-beam eyes from her black-framed spectacles. "I mean, isn't there anyone else?"

"You're my best student, Kurosaki. And she really need to pull up her all grades before the next term exams."

"ALL her grades? You mean I have to coach her in ALL subjects?!" He paused to run his hand through his hair in frustration before continuing, "She's rich, isn't she? Why can't she employ some tutor or something?"

And it was out there before he could stop himself.

He watched as the colour drained from her already pale face. She looked down at her feet, bangs covering her eyes, and she spoke softly, "He's right. I'll just ask my father to get me a tutor, Ochi-sensei. There is no need for you to trouble another student."

As much as he wanted to say, "See! That settles it!" and walk right out of there, he couldn't.

Instead, he find himself putting one hand onto the shoulder of the girl he had tried his best to avoid at all times since she entered the school, and saying, "We'll start tomorrow. After school. At the rooftop. Don't be late."

Really, all Ichigo wanted for high school was to graduate.

-ooo-

"Ichigo-sensei!"

A high-pitched voice invaded his thoughts. He took out his headphones and turned towards the source of the irritating voice. He wasn't used to people calling his name, let alone with such an odd suffix.

No one?

It was, then, that he heard someone panting. He tilted his head lower and saw one Kuchiki Rukia, bending over with her hands clutching her knees as she heaved from exhaustion. He lifted a single eyebrow with curiousity.

And then it hit him.

A sudden wave of unfamiliar sensations swept across his body. He slowly looked up from the girl, and he understood why. Everybody, literally everybody, was staring at them. And as abrupt as those feelings came, every gland in his body quickly broke out in cold sweat. Ichigo wasn't used to people looking at him, nor did he like it very much.

Acting on his natural reflex, he grabbed Rukia and brought them both to a nearby stairwell.

"I-i called y-you a f-few times, but y-you didn't answer," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you want? And don't call me that!" He snapped.

She frowned a little, but it was instantly replaced by her signature smile. "I just thought I should let you know that I have club activities everyday after school... so I can't make it for the coaching sessions then..."

"What-"

"So!" She quickly interrupted, "We could meet AFTER my club activities. I can go to your place, or you can come to mine. Whichever works better for you-"

"No." It was already out-of-his-way that he needs to stay after class to coach her, now she wants him to coach her _later_ in the day? Oh hell no.

"Then what abou-"

"No weekends too." He let out an exasperated sigh, "We will do it during lunch then. I'll see you at the rooftop. Later."

Without waiting for an answer, lest she bargained for another timeslot, he took off.

-ooo-

It was lunch. They sat at the rooftop with their bentos, textbooks, and worksheets lying on the ground before them. "So, which subject do you want to start on first?"

"Let's go with chemistry!"

After almost 20 minutes of going through what was the difference between an ionic bond, covalent bond, and hydrogen bond, Rukia busied herself with the given homework while Ichigo started on his bento.

"You know... I think I remember seeing your name on the top of the charts last semester."

"Mm."

"So it was really you?!"

An agitated vein popped up at the side of his forehead. "Huh?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I mean, I wasn't sure if I saw it correctly." Waving her hands in front of her chest to signify that it was a misunderstanding. She was quiet for a while as she scribbled more things on her worksheet. Ichigo really had a way in explaining things and she was finding it easier to answer the questions on the paper. She smiled to herself. "So that means you're like really really smart."

"Hopefully smart enough."

"Then, can I ask you a question?"

"On chemistry?" He asked nonchalantly, scrapping off the remaining rice from his lunchbox.

"Well, not really. But you could say it is under the subject of... science." Her small dainty fingers grasping and un-grasping on the hems of her skirt, almost messing up the neatly ironed pleats.

"Sure."

"How do you cure love sickness?"

... Huh? He stared at her, expressionless.

"How do you cure love sickness?" She repeated. "I just thought, you know, you being smarter... Perhaps smart people had a way to deal with these things."

Ichigo didn't even budge from his previous demeanour. A pink tint started spreading along her cheekbones. A sigh. He picked up the nearest textbook and lightly hit her on the forehead. "We're going to do math next."

She was taken aback by his reply. And the moment was gone. She was no longer blushing.

"Hahahahh!" She let out a light laughter, "Yep, alright!" she chimed.

Mentally, he had never wished for term exams to come sooner.

How bothersome, he thought.

-ooo-

Everyday, for 40 minutes a day, Ichigo finds himself having lunch with the most popular girl in school. Something he would never have dreamt of in a million years.

Neither was he happy that it turned out this way.

She was a nuisance. And a hindrance to Ichigo's otherwise smooth road towards Graduation Day.

-ooo-

 _I. Teaching her was a pain in the ass._

He had had it easy on the first day. The following days were filled with pain and agony. She couldn't comprehend the simplest of formulas or theory. He had already exhausted all methods of teaching within the first week, but she still didn't understand.

"Seriously, if by now you still don't understand this, what the hell are you scribbling so hurriedly all the time?" Ichigo could've sworn he had almost pulled his hair out.

"Mfmmotes?" She replied with wide eyes and mouth stuffed with bread. Which, he noticed, was what she normally ate, just a sandwich or a bun. No wonder she was so skinny.

"What kind of notes?" He pushed, but lost his patience half-way and decided to grab her notebook instead. The book was glittery and pink. So befitting of her image, he thought.

What he didn't expect though was tonnes of hideously drawn cartoon rabbits in various forms to explain certain theories.

His scowl deepened.

She peered at him cautiously, unsure of what his reaction would be. Was he angry?

"What in the world are these?"

"They're Chappy."

"In what way? I thought you were good at art."

"I am!" She growled. "They would've turned out nicer if I was given more time! But you're always talking so fast, I had to scribble."

"Why not just write the notes without the rodents."

She huffed in anger. Leave it to this cold monster to describe such a cute, lovable creature in such a disgusting way. "I learn better with the bunnies."

"Hmmpfh." He scoffed.

-ooo-

 _II. She brings about too much unwanted attention_

But Ichigo should have already known that from when he accepted the job. But he didn't know to what _extent_.

"Ichigo-sensei!"

He felt goosebumps travelling from his toes, up his spine and onto his neck. He stood frozen at his spot, waiting for the girl to run towards him and giving death-glares to anyone else who were looking at him. Which, at this point of time, was everyone in the hallway.

What was previously a noisy corridor became a handful of soft murmurs. Why does she have a penchant for calling his name out loud before _actually_ reaching him?

"Don't call me that." He scolded.

"What should I call you then?"

A pregnant pause. Yeah, what _should_ she call him? "Like everyone else does, by my last name."

She pondered about it for a while.

"Or just Ichigo." He added that last part, awkwardly.

She gave him a smile, "Alright, Ichigo."

"Yes, and don't scream my name out loud like that." He was getting fidgety. They were still staring at them and, by this time, many others have gathered along the hallway.

Enthusiastic whisperings; the school's most popular girl, speaking to- who was that boy again?

"Because it is always so difficult to look for you! You're always the first one out of class. How else can I contact you?... Hold on a minute." She held up a perfectly manicured finger, while her other hand dug into her blazer pocket to fish out a purple cellphone with a trail of trinkets – most of which were Chappy – following after.

He looked at it with several levels of disgust.

"Let's exchange numbers!" She announced.

And in that instant – Ichigo swore it wasn't his imagination – the entire hallway turned silent. Everyone froze, some even stopped mid-stride.

If he listened hard enough, he would hear the sounds of hearts shattering.

"Uhh..."

"Here, just give me your phone!" She offered her hand; to which he slowly and cautiously placed his phone. Surely, he couldn't say no. Who knows what she would scream next.

He waited while she tried to "bump" their phones together to transfer their contact information; and for some reason, it was taking so much longer than usual. He couldn't help but give quick, nervous side-glances at their fellow schoolmates and the look of longing, jealousy and anger in their eyes.

Technology couldn't move fast enough that day.

-ooo-

 _III. Did he mention that she attracts too much unwanted attention?_

He was good at sports. And to some extent, he liked playing sports.

But Ichigo didn't like the commitment that comes with joining a sports club. Which was why the only time Ichigo could enjoy this activity was during the scheduled Physical Education class they have once a week. He especially loved it when the designated sport of the day was soccer. And today was no exception.

Save for the fact that there seemed to be a gathering of students watching him play soccer.

Being with Kuchiki Rukia placed the relatively unknown Kurosaki Ichigo on the radar of Karakura High's students. Now people were starting to notice him.

All of the sudden, people whom he hardly spoke to were saying they knew him and proudly announcing that they were in some classes with him. Girls were saying he looked hot and asking other girls about him, was he single? What year is he? What club is he in?

The same girls were cheering him on today. "GO KUROSAKI!" They screamed.

He was pretty sure they didn't even know the first syllable in his name just two weeks ago.

It wasn't a good match today. He couldn't concentrate. He hated the attention; it was distracting.

Washing his face at the nearby sink, he felt a group of guys approached him. He towelled his face dry before acknowledging their presence.

"Hey! Great game today, Kurosaki!" The leader of the group remarked as he slapped Ichigo in the back. A victory slap, he supposed. He had never gotten any of those. Ichigo winced.

"So, I heard you're close with that Kuchiki girl. We're planning to go for some drinks and karaoke this Friday. Why don't you come along with Kuchiki too!" Ichigo watched as the rest of the group waited for his answer giddily.

Without saying a single word, he walked off.

"Heyyy! Come backkk!"

All Ichigo wanted was to graduate. Seriously.

And this... _stupid_ girl...

-ooo-

They were sitting across each other after retreating into an empty classroom upon learning that the rooftop was closed today for its monthly cleaning. She was munching on her bun again as she solved equations on her worksheet while he went through her completed homework. It has been almost three weeks since they started seeing each other every day for lunch.

Being just one table away from her, Ichigo finds himself picking out things he never noticed before. Such as the single impeccably drawn black line along her eyelids above her long lashes, the way she held her pencil like how one would hold a brush, and her ebony hair that always seemed so neatly trimmed at the ends.

It was no doubt that she obviously spent a lot of time keeping herself prim and proper; he silently sneered at the lengths she go to maintain her flawless image.

And then there was that black bracelet that hung on her right wrist. Ichigo frowned at this.

It was extremely out of place.

Firstly, it was black. Other than her hair, the rest of Rukia was bright or pastel. Secondly, it looked worn out. You could tell that there were several beads missing, and the beads that were still there had already lost its shine. Which was unlikely for Rukia since she only had the newest of things. Lastly, the lone pendant that hung at the bottom; it was a flame, a black flame with blue outlines and a skull in middle of it. Everything Rukia owns was either Chappy, another rabbit, or something else that's cute. So that bracelet really stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Oi! Is that you, Rukia?" A loud, boisterous voice filled the air. She sat up straight and whipped her head towards the window.

"I knew it was you!" The source of that voice, a red-head with his hair tied up in a pony tail, walked in to the room.

"R-renji! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

As the other student stepped closer, Ichigo could barely make out the tattoos hidden under his uniform while a portion of them peeked out from the bottom of his sleeves. He had never seen this student before, but he guessed that he was the reason why Ichigo wasn't really picked on much in high school for his delinquent-liked appearance as compared to when he was in middle school. Everything about this guy spells delinquent.

"I was just going to lunch! What are you guys doing? Dating?"

"We're not dating!" Her face was flushed red. She pouted slightly as she spoke, "He... he is tutoring me. Anyway, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Abarai Renji. Renji is my childhood friend."

Ichigo gave a curt nod.

"He's your tutor?" He let out a hearty laugh. "I see. Well then, study hard midget." He said while giving Rukia a light pat on the head, to which she reacted with a blush and a scowl.

"And you." He pointed at Ichigo. "She might be a little slow in studying, but she's a hardworker. Take care of her alright."

And he left.

Ichigo watched as Rukia stared longingly at the window where the delinquent and his friends were walking past. Her cheeks still sporting a tinge of pink.

 _"How do you cure love sickness?"_

He kind of understood now.

And, yet, he didn't really understand.

-ooo-

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering..." They were – or rather she was – taking a short break during another study session over lunch. She gazed up at the clear blue skies and continued, "why is it that you're so smart?"

"Huh?" He grunted as he chewed on his onigiri.

"Like is it a gene? Or, perhaps you study really hard? Do you study really hard? Like, all the time?"

He was silent for a while. Ichigo thought back about the past two and a half years in high school. Because he was avoiding social activities so much, he had a lot of free time for himself, plus all the times spent in the library, the natural thing for him to do was, indeed, study. So yeah, he guessed he studied a lot. "Yeah."

"Really? Wow. You must be really disciplined. I can never focus on studying. Is there, like maybe a trick? To focus? Or, do you just like studying?"

Does he like studying? He thought.

"Not really... It's just easier than people and stuff." He paused for a bit, reflecting. "There's always an answer, and it can be correct. So the more I study, the more I could understand things. You can't apply formulas or definitions on humans."

She gaped at him for a split second before letting out a laugh. Throwing him a playful punch, she commented, "Silly! You're supposed to speak to them! That's how you understand humans!" The blacknette turned her head towards the sky and continued, "Like now, this is probably the most you have spoken to me about yourself. And I think I understand a little more about you now."

He was slightly taken aback by her words, but retained his unemotional mien.

"Anywho, Ichigo-sensei."

He made a face – why was he sensei again? – but was interrupted by her smiling face before him. "Thank you."

He stared at her, somewhat shocked.

"Thank you for spending your lunch time to help someone like me." She finished with a genuine smile.

Today, he found it hard not to look at her.

"Ah!" Rukia jumped, startling the Ichigo who was still deep in his thoughts. "My next period is P.E.! Oh gosh! How could I forget! We have to end earlier today, I need to change."

"Sure." He merely stated, finishing the remainder of his onigiri while she hurriedly packed her things and rushed down the stairwell.

Looking up to the clear skies that day, he gave a slight smile.

He thought about what she said. Ichigo reckoned that he understood Chad. And maybe a little bit about her.

That should be enough for now.

A quick time-check on his watch told him that he needed to head back down to his next class. Picking up his litter, he spots something familiar on the ground.

-ooo-

"Ichigooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Ichigo made a quick side-step. And Keigo went tumbling on the ground before him. "You're so mean, Ichigo~!"

"Why isn't Chad with you?"

"All you care about is Chad." He grimaced as he stood up and dusted his shirt and pants. "Went by his house and he told me he wasn't feeling well today."

"Chad not feeling well?" It was a rhetorical question, even though he knew Keigo would answer anyway. It was just odd that Chad would actually get sick.

"Yep! I guess even the toughest of guys are no match for the flu bug." Keigo replied, "I guess it will just be youuu and meeee for lunch then."

Ichigo made a mental note to stop by the teacher's office after school to grab notes and homework that Chad would've missed. He wasn't listening when Keigo continued, "Unless... you're still having lunch with that Kuchiki girl. So, can I have her number? I heard she beamed it to you! You lucky bastard. You have no idea how many dudes would die to be in your shoes right now-"

VVVVVVRRRRROOOOOMMMM

His thoughts and Keigo's monologue were both interrupted by the sound of a loud vehicle and the gust of wind that followed.

They stood at their spots as the bike parked at the side of a tree closest to the school's gate. A couple disembarked from the bike while removing their helmets. The one with the smaller stature turned out to be a girl, flaunting a short spiked pixie haircut. Ichigo vaguely remembered her from his middle school. Who knew that she was from the same high school as well?

But it was when the rider removed his, that Ichigo felt lost for words.

It was Renji.

The girl waited beside him as he chained his bike to the tree and kept both their helmets in the storage compartment under their seats. They were talking and laughing as they did so, and it wasn't long before they walked, side by side, towards school.

Keigo was the first between the two to speak. "Wow. That is some cool stuff. I've always wondered who the bike owner was."

"That girl..."

"Don't you remember her!? She's from the same school as us! Well I remember her because she used to beat me up..." Keigo added that last part in shame.

"But, are they like..." He trailed off, what was it that he wanted to imply? That the scene played out just now implied? The word seemed foreign to his mouth.

"Dating? Yeah, at least that's what everyone is saying."

"So they're dating. How long have they been dating?"

"It has been quite awhile now. They're both in Kendo; in fact, he's the Captain of the club. That's where they met. At least that's what they said." Keigo recalled.

"Kendo..." Ichigo whispered.

A weight was felt around his shoulders that brought him back to reality. Keigo had strung an arm around Ichigo as he asked, "Hmm? What is it, Ichigo? It isn't like you to ask about other's people's business. You're usually not interested in those stuff."

He gasped, "Could it be that you like Tatsuki?!"

"Who's Tatsuki?"

"Huh? That's the... girl you were asking about?" Keigo answered but Ichigo had already walked off towards school.

Well, whatever. It wasn't his business anyway.

-ooo-

It was unusual for her to be early.

Usually, she would be held up by other students trying to talk to her and she was always too nice to ignore them. By the time she reached the rooftop, Ichigo would have already settled down at a spot he deemed ideal for that morning, looked through the notes he had prepared for the session, and finished a quarter of his lunch.

She didn't even notice him as he walked up from the stairwell and closed the door behind him. With an eyebrow arched in confusion, Ichigo observed silently the peculiar sight before him: the petite girl duck-walking around the rooftop.

Except that he could probably guess correctly what she was doing.

"I've looked everywhere. So I figured it would be here." She spoke, finally, when she felt his presence before her.

"I saw Renji today."

She froze, still in her squatting position, not looking up at him. "Oh?"

He dangled the black bracelet he picked up from the day before in front of her. "That childhood friend whom you love so much gave you this, right?"

Her violet orbs grew almost twice the size as she recognise the item before her. Almost instantly, her face burned red and her eyes were brimmed with tears of relief. But his words hit her, and relief turned to embarrassment. She hastily snatched the bracelet from his grasp.

"Wh- wh- wh-who says this is from him?" She spouted agitatedly. "A-and that d-ddoesn't mean I l-like him!"

Ichigo looked at her with the same poker-face, and decided to take a seat on the floor across her. "It's so obvious."

"H-how could it have been!?" Her hands were shaking as she tucked a bit of her hair away from her blushing face nervously. "No one has noticed until now..."

"Even so, still..."

"I-I guess sensei is really very observant and stuff." She flashed an awkward smile at him, "That's just like you."

"Anyway..." She continued, putting on the bracelet, "I got that from him when we were little. He... probably don't remember that now." It didn't go unnoticed to Ichigo that there was a slight change in her usual strong, confident voice.

She started arranging her textbooks and worksheets for the day; at least, that's what she thought she was doing. Ichigo watched silently as she stacked and restacked the papers and books. "B-but he has a girlfriend now... so..."

"Don't worry." He cut her off. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. I'm not interested in that stuff."

"T-t-true!" She brightened up and picked up the textbook nearest to her lap. "So let's start! I guess we can start with history today!"

"Your textbook's upside-down."

"Ah!" She scrambled to turn it right side-up and squinted her eyes at the text in hopes that it could somehow make sense to her.

Ichigo was still looking at her. "... how should I say this. You can do it."

"Huh?" She peered at him from behind the textbook, puzzled.

Ichigo gawkily placed a clenched fist towards her. "You can do it. All the best."

This time, it was Ichigo who was caught off-guard as Rukia covered her ears with both hands and responded, "Noooo! I don't like that phrase! Everyone tells me that all the time! "All the best!" But I never know what the best means!"

In his cross-legged sitting position, with his knee as support, he rested his chin on his left knuckle and observed her. "Huh? But I've seen you use that phrase all the time."

"Huh?"

"You know, when you're on stage and you balance yourself on one leg, while the other extends behind you, in that ballet pose. Don't you always do that?"

"Arabesque," Rukia whispered. And moments later, she was bursting out in laughter.

"..." What the hell did I just say? Ichigo asked himself. He had to admit, that was pretty lame.

"Hahaha- you're right!" She was laying on the floor now, just beside him, her hair like a starless night sky surrounding her face. "Arabesque, huh? I think I like that phrase now. Thank you, sensei!"

But somehow, Ichigo thought he could see the stars in her eyes.

-ooo-

She really is a strange woman, he thought.

By then, it had been close to two months since Ichigo started becoming famous, but everyone had established that Ichigo was just Rukia's temporary tutor and that he had no interest whatsoever in making any friends. So they've mostly left him alone.

It was almost lunchtime, and he had his bento box with him as he made his way towards the rooftop.

En route, he spotted, from the corner of his eyes, a very jovial Rukia speaking with Renji. This wasn't uncommon.

After that day, he had seen her making the conscientious effort to get closer to him, whether it was passing by his class more often or volunteering to help out in any Kendo-related duties. At times, she would share with him about it – not that he responded to her in any way or shared anything with her – other times, he would have caught sight of it himself.

"I spoke to Renji again today! And he told me all about his new bike!" She told him enthusiastically when she arrived at the rooftop.

"Mm." Ichigo merely mumbled, looking through her answers for the history homework and eating his lunch at the same time.

"Also! Look!" She held up a test paper between the worksheet he was looking at and his face, much to the chagrin of Ichigo. "I improved by 12 marks!"

"Mm." They said in unison.

He looked up at her, puzzled.

"I knew you would say that!" She replied with a knowing smile, followed by a slight giggle.

Ichigo mulled over the thought of how weird it was that the first word that came into his mind was "cute".

-ooo-

"And today, he told me that we could maybe go on a ride on it some time!"

It had started to rain suddenly today, and they were both huddled up within the sheltered confines of the stairwell. He had left his bento open when it poured without warning so he was busy poking around at his soiled lunch while keeping an eye on Rukia doing her homework.

She looked out at the pitter-patter of the rain. "Say, sensei."

He didn't answer, but she knew he was listening anyway. "Do you like anyone?"

"... No. That stuff is just bothersome. I really just want to graduate."

"But you seem to observe people a lot! It does seem like you're interested in people." Knocking her fist on her palm, she speculated, "Unless that's what you're actually interested in! Observing people! Is your ambition, perhaps, a detective?"

"Huh? Don't make wild guesses like that."

The rain was getting heavier and was beginning to splash a little into where they were sitting; but neither of them made any move to get away from it. He wiped off a few rogue drops that landed on the back of his neck. "A doctor."

"Hmm?"

"A doctor, that's what I want to be."

He didn't know why but, all of the sudden, she looked uneasy. "I-I see." She spoke, "D-did something happen?"

The image of his mom flashed in his mind. And he was depressed for a fraction of a second. No, he wasn't ready to share that with anyone yet. "Not really. But I want to be a doctor so that something like that won't happen." _Again_ , he chose not to add.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you're going to be a great doctor!"

Amber orbs watched her with slight shock and bewilderment.

"You have the feeling of love inside you, sensei." She explained.

But, to him, that made no sense. "People often tell me I don't have any love in me."

"Well then those people are just bad at judging people. Or don't know you enough." Her face light up with a sincere grin, "I mean, you're patient, you took the time to teach me, you listen to my stories no matter how ridiculous they are. You're a good person, Ichigo."

At that moment, Ichigo thought he saw her face glittering. But he figured that it could be the mini droplets of rain that dusted her features.

-ooo-

 **To: Ichigo-sensei**

 **Sent: 12:33pm**

 **Ichigo-sensei! They cancelled all club activities for this week as the exams are next week. Just wondering if you would be free later to study after school? x3 ~**

-ooo-

 **To: Kuchiki Rukia**

 **Sent: 12:36pm**

 **Sure. See you later.**

-ooo-

"Thank you, Ichigo-sensei for agreeing to study with me! I won't let you down!" They were in the same class for this period, and she had caught up to him before he could slide away once class was dismissed.

"Mm." He grunted as a reply.

"I'm heading to Math as well, so let's go together." He didn't respond to that one, but she followed after him anyway.

The pair made their way towards the other side of the campus, where the next class was. The annoying mutters amongst students didn't bother him so much any more. And he felt a little more at ease walking, side by side, with her. He also appreciated the fact that when she was with him, she didn't stop to talk to anyone who approached her.

"You broke up with Abarai-kun?!"

Rukia stopped mid-stride. Ichigo halted his movements as well. A quick adjustment of their positions, and they were now both spying on the source of that voice they heard just a moment ago: a group of girls who were on the first floor. Rukia leaned against the railing in hopes of getting a clearer view.

 _"Yeah," Tatsuki began while running her hands through her short spiked hair. The girls had just finished their P.E. class, and it seemed like they were on their way to the girl's bathroom before they decided to interrogate her. "I couldn't continue it..."_

 _"But, why? You guys were so good together!"_

 _"I know... and I felt so right as well! But, I don't know." The girl slumped onto a nearby bench as she went on, "But I have been feeling so stressed lately. You know that I'm transferring schools at the end of the semester, right?"_

 _"Yeah, but so what? A lot of us have boyfriends from another school as well. I'm sure you guys can work this out."_

 _"I know, but it's just that... I did notice that Kuchiki has been really close to him lately..." For some reason, she let out an awkward laugh. But it was the saddest laugh that Ichigo had ever heard in his life. "And that idiot told me once that they were childhood friends... I just... I don't have any confidence that I could hold on to him, you know?"_

"What have I done?" Rukia whispered.

Amber eyes widened at her question. But wasn't it _he_ who asked her to go for it?

 _"You're just being paranoid, Tatsuki."_

 _"Have you seen Kuchiki? She's perfect! Everyone says that. Everyone knows that. I cannot stop thinking: when will Renji see that too? when will he realise that he actually liked her instead? It's scaring me so much."_

"What have I done, Ichigo?"

He would be more than fine if she had berated him that moment. If she had got angry with him that moment. If she had released a tirade of punches on him that moment.

But she didn't.

"I'll see you in class."

And she took off.

-ooo-

She never did come to class.

He had left her a few texts to ask if she still wanted to study today and to let her know that he would be in the library if she needed him. They all went unresponded. He wondered if she was okay.

Why am I worried about her?

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair. He shouldn't bother about her business anyway. But decided he should just go to the library after all.

As he walked towards the direction of the library, he came across the classrooms of the seniors. And Rukia was in one of them. She was just standing there, facing the window that looks upon the field. He was about to called out to her but stopped himself when he noticed that just beside her sat one Abarai Renji.

He shouldn't bother about her business, but he couldn't help himself as he hid behind the door, listening in to their conversation.

"I heard you and Tatsuki-chan broke up." Rukia started. Her voice soft, like a kitten.

"Words sure travel fast in this school."

"Did you guys talk about this?"

"Doesn't matter anyway, she broke up with me suddenly. She was the one who didn't want any talk."

Ichigo almost jumped as Rukia slammed her right palm on the desk in front of Renji, "D-don't you think you should've asked her what were the actual reasons for breaking up with you?"

"No. Could you just butt out of this?"

"Perhaps I can help you fix this."

"Haven't you done enough?!" The red-head suddenly yelled, standing up. "Look," he let out a frustrated sigh. "I notice, for quite a while now, that she gets agitated whenever you are brought up in our conversations, and I don't wanna make any assumptions here, but can you stop trying to get involved in this? It's none of your business."

She didn't speak for what seemed like eternity. Her entire body felt numb.

So much so that she almost didn't feel the light tap on her head. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned to her side to see Ichigo, with a book on his hand – probably the one used to tap on her head – looking at her. "Aren't you supposed to be studying now? Let's hurry and get this after-class study session over and done with."

"Y-yeah." She replied. With her head hung low, she walked out of the room. And Ichigo followed after.

Not before "accidentally" hitting Renji on the head with his book bag.

"My bad."

-ooo-

They didn't go to the library, like he suggested.

Instead, Ichigo found himself sitting against the wall at the rooftop with Rukia hugging her knees – almost like a ball – against the same wall behind him.

He admired the setting sun and listened to her sobs for around ten minutes before she spoke, "I'm sorry that you had to... witness such an… awkward scene."

Ichigo adjusted his position a little, but kept quiet.

"He's stubborn, always insisting on doing things his way. He didn't like listening to other people's opinions. He's rash. And often rush into things without thinking twice. He often acts tough, sometimes even when he's hurting inside. I guess he just didn't want to be a burden to anyone. He's extremely loyal. And would stick up for you whenever you're in need. He's kind, even though he doesn't admit it. He likes having coffee in the mornings. With no milk, but lots of sugar. He gets a tattoo for every single time he loses a Kendo match. He hasn't been getting one for a while now. He wouldn't admit it but his favourite candy is the one that is wrapped in rainbow-chromed foil with a cow printed on top. He..."

Ichigo was silent throughout, but just like before and all the times she spoke to him, she knew he was listening.

"... Sensei, ... How do you cure love sickness?"

This time, they were both completely still.

She heard him shuffle again, "Don't ask me that kind of question. Think about it on your own." He stood up, "If you think with all your might, and follow the answer you come up with, you'll be able to move on, don't you think?"

He walked over to her side of the wall, but she didn't look up. "Our study session ends here. Remember to study on your own at home."

He shouldn't give a damn about her.

He didn't care about her.

He didn't like her.

Before exiting the rooftop, he gave her hair a little ruffle. "You can do it. All the best, Rukia."

Or so he thought...

Ichigo didn't make it through the first flight of stairs before he plunked himself onto one of the steps.

Clutching his forehead, he felt his face burning up. What the hell was I doing?

-ooo-

 **To: Ichigo-sensei**

 **Sent: 8:41pm**

 **Thank you, sensei. I will do my best.**

-ooo-

Rukia didn't come to school the next day or the day after next or the day after that as well. Ichigo would later learn that her father had employed several private tutors and she was taking the week off from school before the exams to study and revise intensively.

For some reason, the school seemed quieter without her presence.

-ooo-

 _2 weeks later..._

The exams are over. He didn't need to coach her anymore and there was no reason for him not to return to his usual lunch routine, with Chad and, sometimes Keigo, at their favourite spot near the school's mini tomato plantation.

And, yet, here Ichigo was. Back at the rooftop. He placed his empty lunch box beside him, patted his filled tummy a few times, and enjoyed the gentle April breeze. He supposed he could take a nap.

"Ah! I thought you would be here."

He opened one of his eyes and was surprised to see Kuchiki Rukia watching him. Amber eyes were fully open now as they observed her every move.

She was back to her usual happy and smiley personality. As if that day never happened.

"You would be glad to know that I could answer most of the questions in the papers last week!"

"... impressive."

"Yep!" She exclaimed, taking a seat beside him. "Also, that day I went over to Renji's place… And I told Renji everything."

He took a quick side-glance at her, fearing she would be crying again. But she wasn't.

"I told him about my feelings. And even though it wasn't necessary, I told him Tatsuki's feelings as well. We talked for hours after that. I was really happy."

Ichigo found himself staring at the sky, it was cloudless today. And he briefly wondered if his heart has ever felt as empty as the sky did today.

She let out a sigh, "But in the end, he doesn't see me that way." His heart stopped. "But I'm alright! And I should thank you for giving me the courage that day."

And suddenly, he was staring at her. Just blatantly looking at her.

She seemed to notice this as she turned to face him and ask, "Is there something wrong, Ichigo? Is there something troubling you? If there is, do tell me! I would try my very best to help you! Just like how you've helped me."

Seated beside him was Kuchiki Rukia, the most popular girl in school. The person in which he wanted nothing to do with. The person he didn't like.

Staring at her now, Ichigo realized that nothing about her has changed since four months ago, before the whole study session stint began. Everything about her was the same. She was still the most popular girl in school. Her hair was still black and short, trimmed impossibly straight at the ends. Her skin was still pale. Her nails were still perfectly manicured. Her eyes were still the biggest he had ever seen, with that same flawlessly drawn black line across her eyelids, lining her lashes. Her uniform was still ironed and pressed to the T.

She even still has that same black bracelet hanging on her right wrist.

Nothing has changed.

So, why is it that she looked so different to him now?

"Yeah, I have a question." Ichigo started.

"Sure!" She chirped.

Amber eyes dimmed, still looking at that black bracelet.

"How do you cure love sickness?"

* * *

 _ **For those who have read it, you would know I have changed it quite a bit... Hope you enjoyed reading the story!**_

 _ **Thank you once again for your support and reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
